The present invention relates to detection of the presence of toxic contaminants in food.
Over the past several years there has been increasing concern over the safety of our food supply. Contamination of food can come from a variety of sources and the type of contamination possible is often dependent on the food involved.
Most animal derived food products, such as raw meat, are exposed to the possibility of contamination before, during or after processing. Such contamination comes from, for example, contact with faecal matter at the slaughter house, from handlers of the food products at any stage of the processing of the food products or from toxins, both naturally occurring and man-made, present in the environment where the food was grown or processed. In most cases, contamination is minor and, if the food is prepared properly, is not a serious threat to the consumer. However, while the contamination of food is generally low, i.e. few bacteria per gram of the food, if the food is not stored under satisfactory conditions or stored for long periods of time, contaminants, such as bacteria, grow to become a serious threat to the eventual consumer of the products. Even if the food products reach the market in an acceptable condition, subsequent treatment by the consumer may lead to the development of serious contamination of the food.
A number of incidents and factors have lead to the growing concern over the food supply. These include:
raw chicken and egg products have been found to be contaminated with Salmonella and inadequate cooking of such products has led to serious illness or death of persons who have consumed the contaminated products;
inadequately pasteurized milk products have been found to be contaminated with Listeria which has lead to serious illness or death of consumers of the products;
a highly toxic strain of E. coli has lead to the death of several people who consumed prepared beef products which had been inadequately cooked;
a number of toxins are known, such as ciguatoxins, which contaminate fish. These toxins are not inactivated or destroyed by cooking and so their presence in fish is a threat to any consumer of the product;
shell fish, such as oysters, concentrate any contaminants present in the water in which they grow and, since they are frequently eaten raw, pose a threat to the health of consumers; and
fish is increasingly eaten raw which adds to the possibility of increased outbreak of illness from water borne contaminants.
The only means the consumer has of determining if the food they purchase is contaminated is by visual inspection and by smell. These are usually inadequate to detect contamination.
There is a need for a reliable way to detect-if a food product purchased by a consumer is fit for consumption. Any solution to this problem should be relatively inexpensive and able to detect a number of agents capable of causing illness. It should also be simple to xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d so that a consumer, who does not have access to sophisticated testing equipment or specialized knowledge, can readily determine if the products they have purchased are free from contamination.
The present invention relates to a food contamination detector. The food contamination detector comprises an indicator bound to a substrate. The indicator is in communication with juices from food which are to be tested for the presence of a toxin.
A means for changing the color of the indicator when the toxin is present in the juices from the food is provided to indicate that the food is contaminated. In one embodiment of the invention the means for changing the color comprises a labeled antibody which dissociates from the substrate in the presence of a toxin. In another embodiment the means for changing color comprises a labeled antibody which binds to the substrate in the presence of a toxin. In another embodiment the change in color results in a change in a bar code.